Halo the fall of Eridanus 2
by m54
Summary: humanities is being driven back from the outer colonies towards earth and the military colony Reach. Please review me. I need your opinions.


**Halo the fall of Eridanus 2**

**Prologue**

**This story is set in the middle of the book Fall of Reach during the 30 year Covenant Human War. It is set at the time that humanities is being driven back from the outer colonies towards earth and the military colony Reach**

**Eridanus 2 is the colony that Dr Halsey and Lt Junior grade Jacob Keyes visited to recruit the first Spartan 2.**

**_PS it is my first story and I'm sorry it may be crap as I am dyslexic and using voice recognition software- that is a pain in the nick_**

**Chapter 1**

**0800 hours 22nd November 2550 (military Calendar)**

**Eridanus 2 Orbital Communication Platform **

''Commandor _Kemp to the Com Deck, Cdr Kemp to the Com Deck over''_. blared a very rough Australian voice over the speakers.

'' _What the hell!! This better be good''_ as he struggled to get out of his bed and tried to find his com ''_what is it communication office"._

''_Sir we have long-range message coming in highly distorted and encrypted it needs your authorisation''_

Who'd be sending a message at this time he thought to himself.'' _okay Lt Mitchell I will be there in a minutes Cdr out"_. As he switched off the com and struggled to find a clean uniform and get up the two decks to the com office and find out what new horror this message may bring. All he could think of was a last message received from the front and the horrors that told of the Covenant destruction of world after world and the death of millions of human lives.

'' _Cdr on deck'' _a voice rang in the background as Cdr Kemp entered the com room. This small overcrowded room was covered in monitors some showing general communication chatter and some showing military and all the different kinds of entertainment channels from the planet.

''I _hope I didn't have the force you out of bed Sir''_ Lt Mitchell said in a sarcastic tone as he starter to bring up the message.

"_just bring the message up now before I forget my manners and make you have a walk out side Lt_ '', in an even more scarstic tone.

The screen flashed for the operator to enter their password and enter retinal scan.

''Authorisation code Phoenix Charlie Oscar one'' Cdr Kemp entered into the computer as he pressed his eye to the retinal scanner.

Access granted decoding complete the computer sang.

"P_lay the message Lt I want to get this over with and go back to my bed''._

"_Yes sir but this message is highly distorted and I will have the run it through a few filters Cdr. Here we go it is on the main display sir"._

**Priority one communications for** **Eridanus 2 Orbital Communication Platform**

''T_his is Admiral Heather Pace of the UNSC prowler class ship the Diana_

_To Eridanus 2 Communication Platform we are tracking 4 _Covenant_ Charlie class ships and 2 Alpha class ships and also tow unknown. We believe they are on an intercept course for Eridanus system. Estimate arrival of _Covenant_ ships at roughly 64 hours. All UNSC ships have been informed and are making jumps to the system and will be in star system in proximally 60 hours we advise that all commercial ships will help evacuate the civilian populations till our ships arrive. Communication Platform will advise all ships and follow call protocol. Command has decided Eridanus star system is low priority and can only spared 10 ships. I repeat''_……

"_Why only 10 ships_" Mitchell shouted "1_0 ships are not going to make a difference against that many Covenant_ _monsters_".

As an uneasy silence fell on the deck and everyone looked at Cdr Kemp. "_ That is easy Lt, Eridanus 2 has no military value and the population is only a million, they are not going to pull a lot of resources away from the inner colonies to protect this planet". Everyone heard what the Admiral said so get on with your duties and start the evacuation now. We only have 64 hours before the system is a war zone_". All that Kemp could think of was that his home planet was doomed and that there is nothing he can do but try and evacuate as many people as possible.


End file.
